


What feelings?

by MelissaA



Series: Emerging [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Farmer's Market, Harrisco Fest 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaA/pseuds/MelissaA
Summary: Harry and Cisco go to the farmer's market on their day off.





	What feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one for Harrisco Fest! Long-time reader, first-time writer (of Harrisco). Thought I'd add to the catalog. Any comments or feedback is welcome!

“Maybe this one?” Harry picks up yet another tomato from the box, rolling it over in his hand. Inspecting produce is his favorite part of going grocery shopping - it combines his love for food with being overly judgemental. Turning to Cisco, he exclaims proudly, “Found a mushy spot! Again. This stall is a dump.”

Cisco just glares back, arms crossed, completely unimpressed. One look at the stall owner’s matching glare tells Harry it’s time to move on to a new stall.

He navigates towards a kind-looking woman selling watermelons, Cisco at his side. “Ya know, Ramon, I don’t get why you look so grumpy. It’s a beautiful day, sun shining, birds chirping. All that jazz.” Cisco continues to stand there, refusing to answer. Glancing nervously between Harry and Cisco, the watermelon lady hands Harry a sample. He tastes it - too watery. Next!

The two men stroll through the rest of the farmer’s market, Harry dragging Cisco to stalls that catch his interest. He’s in a particularly good mood, and there’s no way he’s letting Cisco drag him down with his sudden negativity. People part in front of them, some staring at their joined hands. One obnoxious child even points at them while tugging wildly at his mother’s sleeve. Harry lets it roll off his back.

It’s towards the last of the stalls that they run into trouble. A security guard walks toward them, eyeing Cisco. Harry moves slightly to stand in front of the smaller man. “Do we have a problem, here?” His challenging gaze meets that of the guard.

“Well, sir, I’ve been getting reports about you for the last hour. I’m sorry, but I have to ask you to leave the cardboard cutout in your car. He’s freaking out some of the kids.” The guard’s eyes slide back to Cisco.

Harry looks at Cisco as well. He’s a bit ragged at the bottom from scraping across the pavement. “Right, well, you see, he’s my friend - I mean, the real one is my friend - but he’s at an engineering conference right now, so I had to bring this one along…” He taps Cisco, almost knocking him down.

The guard holds up a hand, clearly not interested in hearing Harry’s life story. “Look, just go home. And seriously, tell the dude how you feel when he gets back. This,” he gestures toward Cisco, “is just pathetic.”

Back at the car, Harry sits in silence, feeling ridiculous. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and types out a message, deletes it, types it again, and finally throws his phone down. “What feelings? I don’t have any feelings,” he mutters angrily to himself and starts up the car. 


End file.
